


An important question in dangerous times

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But very important!





	An important question in dangerous times

Our tale begins in Horace Slughorn's office in Hogwarts, his boyfriend Elphias Doge is visiting him during the reign of Severus Snape as Headmaster.

Horace asked, "Did you get in alright?"

Elphias shrugged. "I managed to sneak past the Carrows, but it wasn't easy."

Horace said, "I'm just glad that you made it here in one piece."

Elphias inquired, "Why am I here though, Horace?"

Horace told him, "I have something very important that I want to ask you before the inevitable final battle."

Elphias insisted, "Ask away."

Horace smiled. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband, my dear Elphias?"

Elphias beamed, "I would be honoured."

Horace grinned. "Excellent news!"


End file.
